nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Yoite
Yoite (宵風 Yoite) was the deuteragonist of Nabari no Ou, and served as a minor antagonist in the earlier events of the story. He was a 16 year old member of the Grey Wolves, and a user of the kinjutsushō Kira. Appearances * [[Nabari no Ou (Series)#Manga|'Nabari no Ou']]:' Deuteragonist * 'Nabari no Ou (Anime): Deuteragonist * [[Garden of Children's Hearts|'Garden of Children's Hearts']]: Cameo * [[-al fine-#Scissors and Lemon|'Scissors and Lemon']]: Cameo * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.1|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.1']] * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.2|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.2']] * [[-al fine-#Drama CD|'''-al fine- Drama CD']] Design Yoite is tall in height, and slender in weight for his age. He has a ghostly pale complexion, though that can be attributed to his poor health, and his hands, feet, and torso are scorched black due to his ''Kira abuse (he wears beige gloves over his hands to hide it). His hair is jet black, and his eyes are a rich blue color. He often dons a beige cap over his hair, usually giving him the appearance of bangs falling over his face, though his hair is naturally middle parted. he wears a light beige turtleneck sweater (later shown to hide a scar over his jugular), and a long black trench coat reaching below mid-thigh. Because of Kira, Yoite occasionally goes blind, when that happens, his eyes glass over and become paler in color. When he was younger, he was significantly shorter, but still very slender. He had worn the same hat and similar attire. Personality At first glance, Yoite is extremely antisocial and cold, preferring to not make conversation or show any genuine human emotion. He also has a bias towards not being in public, shown in both the anime and manga when Miharu crosses him, by chance, hiding between the cracks of two buildings off of a busy street. He was even worse when he was younger, as when Yukimi became his guardian, it took a long time for him to so much as speak, only doing so when Yukimi gave him his name. As a wielder of the Kira technique, Yoite is a ruthless killer; he has no problem with brutally killing people who get in his way, even when they have nothing to do with the mission at hand, and even implies that he's not above killing children. This nature causes him to be dubbed the "Angel of Death" by multiple characters, though he was referred to as that long before he mastered the Kira technique. He is highly pessimistic, as shown by his desire for Miharu to make it so he never existed, as he doesn't wish for there to be a trace of him left. He is shown to dislike it when people take what they have for granted, as he has nothing going for him except his wish, with it being the only reason he's survived as long as he has. Initially, Yoite rejects any compassion or care that others extend to him, as he feels he's undeserving of it. This of course also goes to show he lacks, or is completely absent of self-confidence. With enough perseverance, however, he eventually accepts the love and compassion others give him, and even will reciprocate, shown when he graciously kisses Miharu's forehead, alongside the various times the two have embraced. He also willingly allows Hanabusa to take care of him when his health has intervals of depleting, when he realizes that she looks out for him because she genuinely cares about him. His personality overall is very similar to Miharu's, to the point that the latter considers him to be "another him". At first, Yoite doesn't seem to be bothered by using Kira, or whom it's used on. However, when Miharu becomes a staple in his life, he becomes much more hesitant to use it, because he wants to make sure he stays alive before Miharu could grant his wish. He also becomes more compassionate, realising people shared his same fear of death, eventually becoming full of grief over the lives he's taken. Yoite is described to also be highly intelligent, having an above-average IQ since he was young. Hattori also remarks how he was able to learn the required skills to join the Nabari world in merely a year, as well as learning the Kira technique. History Yoite's mother had intended for him to be named Sora (そら) if he had been a girl. While he seems to have gone by that name for a while, he never considered himself to actually be Sora, since he's not a girl. He was born intersex, and although he is referred to as male in anime and manga, he lived his life unsure of his gender and who he really was. His mother died in childbirth, and his remaining family considered him an 'angel of death' for that reason. He was confined to the basement and his half-brother Tsukasa Kōdō (香道司, Tsukasa Kōdō) was forbidden to approach him. When Yoite turned fourteen, his family decided to kill him, slashing his throat and unsuccessfully attempting to force Tsukasa to do the same. After this desperate attempt on his life, being erased from existence became his goal. He ran from the house and was saved by Hattori, who accepted him into the Grey Wolves. Yoite spends a year studying the Kira technique and all required ninja skills. Hattori promises this would bring him closer to his goal of being erased. His desire to disappear comes from his trauma and his fear of death. By disappearing he wouldn't have experienced so much pain nor death. Yoite is then placed under Yukimi's care and is given the name "Yoite". Synopsis Manga Shortly before Yoite dies, he realizes that he was alive all along, because he had Miharu and Yukimi there for him. He expresses his happiness that he was not alone in this world, and tells Miharu that he is fully satisfied simply being the "Yoite" that Miharu and Yukimi knew. He then again asks Miharu to erase him - not for his sake, but so that Miharu won't succumb to sadness over Yoite's death, and can continue smiling. After mentioning his desire to return to Yukimi's home (reminiscent of the time when he left Yukimi's home with only a "bye", which Yukimi replied: "isn't it 'see you later'?" - Yoite now finally sees Yukimi's home as his home). He asks for Miharu to make some more okonimiyaki, so he could leave, and during that time Yoite dies, happy and satisfied in Miharu's arms before the Shinra Banshou could be used. The Shinra Banshou notes that, though Miharu's wish came too late, his desire still came true. Though it is unknown exactly what Miharu's wish was, no one can remember Yoite. Therefore it seems clear he was erased to some extent (especially since the scar he gave Miharu is gone). However, since the characters themselves or the events they are faced with do not seem altered, it is unclear how well he was erased. Yukimi and Miharu also recall that someone close to them is gone, and express extreme loneliness over it - though they cannot remember who it was, and what was erased. Relationships Miharu Yoite first meets Miharu when retrieving Fuuma's kinjutsushō. The two slowly form a bond after Yoite blackmails Miharu into promising to use the Shinra Banshou to fulfill Yoite's wish. In turn, Yoite promises to make Miharu the ruler of Nabari. As their bond deepens, he becomes more protective of Miharu and begins to show rebellious signs toward Grey Wolf leader, Hattori, when Miharu is in harm's way by his orders. Yoite becomes openly rebellious when Hattori attempts to persuade Miharu to not grant Yoite's wish, causing Hattori to send Kasa assassins after Yoite and Miharu. In the anime, Yoite goes berserk after killing Hattori and causes the Iga Village to be destroyed by the Shinra Banshou. Kira Yoite uses the Iga's kinjutsushō Kira. Kira can control the ki of the target it pierces by halting the flow of ki in the target's body, causing severe injury such as broken bones, or organ failure, leading to the target's ultimate demise. Conversely, it is capable of activating ki as well, as seen with his revival of Gau from his comatose state. The cost of using this technique is the loss of the user's ki or life force, gradually losing their five senses, and dying. With this, it is seen that Yoite's sense of taste and hearing decaying rapidly, and is the cause of his sickly health and scorched skin. When Yoite is extremely exhausted, he may even lose his vision, as shown in the anime when he fled from the hospital, and failed to see Miharu properly when he came to Yoite's rescue. This is also shown in the manga, when Yoite goes to rescue Miharu after he is abducted by two of Hattori's subordinates, whom is later assisted by Shijima and Kouichi. Trivia * Yoite's original name was meant to be Sora Kōdō. Upon attaining guardianship from Yukimi, he covered himself behind an emotionless shell, failing to talk and eat. Yoite never mentioned his real name, so Yukimi half-heartedly named him "Yoite" after a calico cat he once had. It's presumed his legal surname is, in fact, Kōdō. *Due to Kira's influence, he no longer has his sense of taste. He also has a fluctuating sense of sight and hearing. * It was Yoite's hand who reached out to Gau in Gau's dream in episode 19 and told him to "hurry up and return". * Knitting is one of Yoite's favorite activities. * The kanji for his name means "evening rain", or "night breeze". * After Yoite's death and erasure, Yukimi adopts and names the black kitten he had found with Tsukasa Yoite. After their memories return, Yukimi changes the cat's name to Yoi, because "it's too confusing for them to have the same name" and "just one Yoite is enough." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Shinobi Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters (Anime) Category:Deceased Characters (Manga) Category:Forbidden Art Possessors